Dnangel parody
by Hyondei
Summary: Watch and see as the Dnangel series is being retold by a... little kid? oO;;
1. Character introduction

**DNAngel parody**

(the author) Romney: I've had it! Y'see, I have a ditzy 9-yr old sister who's crazy about this show. She has an obsession with Krad and Wiz. Do you think I'm gonna make some lovey fanfic dedicated to DaisukexRiku? I dont think so! Here's the characters. 

------------------- 

Daisuke: H..hi, I'm a 14-year old kid who just got rejected by my first love. I mean, I sent her a love note with... TEN PARAGRAPHS worth of words, and.. she turns me down! That's really uncool, yeah? 

Dark: I fly around, steal art, and sleep in a little boy's mind. That's pathetic, okay? I want to do something new, like.. make my own movie! Or.. run my own fast-food restaurant! Come on, at least it's something! Oh, and Dark Mousy? That's a really cheesy name, plus I have nothing to do with mice. I mean, mouses. 

Krad: I have to go through this EVERY SINGLE DAY, people take a look at my hair and say, "-'scuse me, miss.." -I DONT THINK SO! I stand there, and whoa, I'm like "Yo momma!" And what's up with my outfit, I look like I'm going to a wedding or something! 

Risa: Ugh, people keep on ruining my social life! One nerdy guy steps up to me and says, "Miss Harada, would you go out with me?" Whoawhoawhoa, then millions of people go "WHOA, NERDPREP!!" That's discusting, I wish I had someone like Dark by my side! 

Riku: I am not from Final Fantasy or Kingdom Hearts, okays? People go up to me, and they're like: "OMGZ R U RIKKU FRUM FINAL FANTASY!?!??!?! OMFGGG!!!" You know what I do to them? I - (content blocked XD) 

Satoshi: I'm brave, I'm hot, and just plain STUDLY. NOT!!!! My only weakness is hairgel and perfumes. And I'm only in what? Middle School? I look like I should be in high school. Did I get held back or something? oO;; 

Kosuke: I'm 33, and I have doctor-issues. Y'see, I have squinty eyes. Whenever I go to a checkup to examine my eye, the doc is like "Open your eyes." and I'm like, they're already open! Come on, it's NATURAL for me to have my eyes squinted! If I open them up any further, my eyes would plop out! 

Emiko: You know what the problem is here? Dark is a sexist, he wouldnt let girls transform into the Legendary Phantom Thief! Cant girls do what guys do and guys do what girls do? I tried so hard to become one, I even made a batch of cookies for him! What do I get? NOTHING, ABSOLUTLY NOTHING! Geez, if had a carbon-copy of himself, I would grab his crummy little head and smash it up in a pork grinder!! 

Takeshi: I'm just plain weird and I want to become an anchorman and work alongside Katie Couric. 

Mio: I'm done with the perky-preppy stuffs, I'm gothic now. -wheezes- 

------------------- 

Romney: Onward, ho! -thrusts a keyboard in the air-


	2. The beginning

**DNAngel parody- ch 2**

Romney: Wha.. ? just read, mon. 

------------------- 

Risa: Daisuke, I need to talk to you, dawg. 

Daisuke: Okay, what? 

Risa: You see, I'm 13 (or 14) years old, and I need to make myself look good in public.You, on the other hand, will ruin my social appearence. In other words, I will not go out with you. Here's your hidiously long.. love letter. -hands him the letter- 

Daisuke: But it's my 14th birthday!!! :( 

Risa: ... whatever, mon. Oh, we cant be friends, too. -struts off- 

Daisuke: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

-in class..... 

Some girl: You turned Daisuke down? But, he's so rich and good-looking! Muy caliente, hoho. 

Risa: Dai's not my type, so there. If a guy wants to go out with me, he has to be REALLY HAUTE. 

Some girl: But Daisuke is MUY CALIENTE, ayeayeaye! 

Risa: What the frick does caliente mean? 

Riku: -sits on a banister, showing off- hahahaha.. 

Risa: -throws a spitball at her- 

Riku: EWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!! -falls over- 

other side of the classroom... 

Takeshi: DAISUKE STOP SPACING OUT OMGZ!!!!! IF YOU WANT TO BE A MAN, YOU'D BETTER GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF THE CLOUDS, NOW!!!! 

Daisuke: -snaps out of it- okayokay!! ;; I cant help it, though. 

Takeshi: -shows a stockmarket chart- Listen, over the past few days, your stupidity has been increasing by 3, now it's 50. Obviously, there's something wrong here. 

Daisuke: ..yo mom. Leave me alone. 

Takeshi: -exorcist voice- Something's happening tonight.. RIGHT AT ELEVEN!!!! 

Daisuke: ..and your point is? 

Takeshi: Clean up for me, and I'll get you some pictures of Risa, mmks? Okaythanksbye! -skips off- 

Daisuke: wtf.. 

hallways.... 

Daisuke: -walks up to a door- It's my 14th b-day.. Man, nobody loves me, I guess I'll go eat bugs. 

Satoshi: I LOVE YOU, MAN!!!! 

Daisuke: WTFH?!?!?! 

Satoshi: april fools, mon. 

Daisuke: -opens the lock to the door- Voila, haha! 

Satoshi: I know you're Dark Mousy. 

Daisuke: ..say what? 

Satoshi: never mind. How did you unlock the door? 

Daisuke: I pressed in a code, and it opened. 

Satoshi: oh. 

Daisuke: yeah. 

Satoshi: Do you have the same lock at your home? 

Daisuke: lies No, OF COURSE NOT. 

Daisuke's home.. 

Daisuke: Man, today sucked. -opens the gates- 

a trapdoor opens 

Daisuke: whoa, momma! -falls, but grabs the edge of the opening- 

-Romney: Okay, so he encounters many traps, gets chased around by robots and crud.- 

Daisuke: -sees the front door- EUREKA, THE EXIT!!!! -reaches for the doorknob, but gets electrified- HOLY CRACKERS!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Emiko (Dai's mom): WELCOME HOME!!! Happy birthday and bladablada, why dont you go up to your room and rest? 

Daisuke: -runs upstairs, closes the door to his room, and sees Wiz- 

Wiz: KYUUUNNNNN HUG ME!!!! GIMME A HUG!!!!!! HUGGGGGGGG...... 

Daisuke: -hugs him- Okay.. -stares at the rejected loveletter- Crud, who needs this junk... HUH? 

5 minutes passed.. 

Daisuke: -runs downstairs- HOLY RITZ CRACKERS!!!!!! I'M LIKE, SIX FEET TALL!!!!!!! WTH IS GOING ON?!?!?!?!??! MOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Emiko: You're a phantom thief, it's your destiny, so DEAL WITH IT. What's wrong with getting a growth spurt anyways? 

Daisuke: AGGH!!!!!!!!!!! 

Emiko: Tonight, I want you to steal the "Sacred Maiden", and that's the only way to change you back. 

Daisuke: Fine, I'll do anything to get back to normal!! Hang on, lemme find my coat. -runs upstairs- GRANDPA? WHERE'S MY COAT?! 

Dai's Grandpa: What? 

Daisuke: WHERE'S MY COAT?! 

Dai's grandpa: WHY-DO-YOU-NEED-TO-KNOW?! 

Daisuke: YOU TELL ME WHERE MY COAT IS, MAN!!! 

Emiko: Calm down, I got it right here. Okay, I'm gonna call you Dark, okay? Touch Wiz's head, then you'll gain the wings that you need to get to the museum- Dai? DAI?!?!?!?? 

on a highway... 

Daisuke: -riding a motorcycle- I dont care what she says or does, I'm not flying!!!! -sees traffic- OH CRUD!!!!!!!! falls off the highway WAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! -grabs Wiz's head- 

Wiz: Kyunnn! -turns into a pair of wings and lands on Daisuke's back- 

Daisuke: Oh feces. Wiz, TO DA MUSEUM!!!!!! -points forward- 

---- 

Romney: To be continued.. hopefully. oO;;


End file.
